blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Special Ammunition
encompasses several types of ammunition that are available in Blacklight: Retribution. Overview ]] Special Ammunition is ammunition that can be used to change what type of damage a weapon does. Both Primary and Secondary Receivers can be customized with Special Ammunition. Special Ammunition is purchased like any other weapon part and is available within the Customization Menu. Currently, there are two type of Special Ammunition available for purchase Incendiary and Toxic Rounds. If a player owned a premade with a Special Ammunition type before the Parity Patch, then they were given access to that ammo type for all receivers they owned at the time, this included Explosive, Electro, and Magnum ammunition. The developers have stated they plan to reintroduce the other Special Ammunition types later on in the future, but currently this is extremely unlikely to occur. Explosive Rounds Original Information Each explosive round will deal 80% of the weapon's stated damage, jar the target's vision, and will create a big pop sound when the target is hit, possibly leaving a ringing of the ears. In addition, landing the killing blow on an enemy with explosive rounds will prevent them being revived by allied players using the Revival Injector Mk.1, forcing them to respawn instead. Current Information Explosive Rounds is not available for purchase and currently does 100% weapon damage with the popping noises and vision jarring. Players cannot be revived if they are killed by the current Explosive Rounds. In-game Description Slightly decreases damage, but causes a loud ear-ringing explosion and prevents revives. Electro Rounds Original Information Electro Rounds is designed as an anti-Gear and Hardsuit round, doing 90% of the stated damage to players, but 120% damage to Hardsuits, Barricades and Turrets. Additionally, the Electro Rounds slows the rotation speed of a Hardsuit for 0.25 seconds per hit, but this effect does not stack. Electro Rounds are especially lethal when aiming for a Hardsuit's weak point, where it will perform 10x120% damage. Current Information Electro Rounds is not available for purchase and currently does not change your weapon's damage and does not do additional damage when shooting at Hardsuits, barricades, and turrets. Players hit by Electro ammo will see a blue splash effect on their hud, and lose the ability to HRV due to its charge being drained. Confirmed by Aita on 17 JAN 2018 In-game Description Increases damage against hardsuits, turrets, and agents who are stunned, blinded, or in digi-grenade fields. Decreases damage otherwise. Toxic Rounds Current Information Toxic Rounds deals exactly 100% damage to players but each toxic round will deal 30% of a weapon's damage up front, then the remaining 70% will be dealt over several seconds. If you were killed by Toxic Rounds you would have died sooner if the enemy player had been using Standard Rounds.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqu9rYZ0b6c When a player is hit with Toxic Rounds their maximum health is reduced and they will not be able to heal above 100 hp. If a player uses a Heal Injector Mk.1 on themselves while suffering the effects of the toxic damage over time, their maximum health will only be reduced to the amount when the damage over time ends. This can leave a player with a maximum health greater than 100 but less than their normal max health. The maximum heal reduction will go away after 50 seconds. If a player has the Toxic Protection Gear equipped their maximum health cannot be reduced and they will take 20% less damage from Toxic Ammo and the Toxic Grenade Mk.1. The Toxic Protection Gear will reduce Toxic Rounds' initial hits by 10% and 10% less from the damage-over-time part. At best, Toxic Rounds are a side-grade over Standard Rounds. The only real advantage Toxic Rounds gives is the maximum health reduction but even this is negated with the Toxic Protection Gear. Using Toxic Rounds causes your damage to be dealt slower and can give enemy players a chance to kill you while your damage-over-time is ticking. Price * 1 Day Price: 400 GP / 50 ZCoin * Permanent Price: 11200 GP / 400 ZCoin Incendiary Rounds Current Information Incendiary Rounds always deals 100% damage from each bullet and the last bullet also deals +10% damage over a several seconds. The +10% damage-over-time only begins after the last bullet hits and does not stack. If the player has the Incendiary Protection Gear equipped they will take 20% less damage from weapons equipped with Incendiary Rounds and will take slightly less than the +10% damage-over-time over a shorter duration. (7.5%?) For example, a default Assault Rifle with Incendiary Rounds will deal 45 damage per bullet, then the last bullet to hit will start the 5 (rounded-up from 4.5) damage-over-time. If Incendiary Protection Gear is equipped the same Assault Rifle will deal 36 damage per bullet, then the last bullet to hit will start the ~7.5% damage-over-time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqu9rYZ0b6c Price * 1 Day Price: 400 GP / 50 ZCoin * Permanent Price: 11200 GP / 400 ZCoin Magnum Ammo Original Information Magnum Ammo improves damage and range at the cost of stability and movement speed. Current Information Magnum Ammo has not been re-released and is no different than Normal or Standard Ammo. In-game Description None Armor Piercing Rounds Armor Piercing Rounds allegedly pierce armor and could be purchased for a brief time through the Customization Menu. Additionally, in the week prior to the release of the January 2018 Patch all players had access to this type of . When equipped, there was no visible change to weapon stats. In-game Description Increased damage to heavy builds, decreased damage to light builds. Hollow Point Rounds Hollow Point Rounds allegedly pierce armor and could be purchased for a brief time through the Customization Menu. Additionally, in the week prior to the release of the January 2018 Patch all players had access to this type of . When equipped, there was no visible change to weapon stats. In-game Description Increased damage to light builds, decreased damage to heavy builds. Original Special Ammunition Magazines Before the Parity Patch Special Ammunition can could be equipped instead of a Standard Ammunition magazine. All Special Ammunition magazines had the following naming scheme Brand Type Weapon: * Brand: For Special Ammunition this was always "Foiche" * Type: XLP1, ELEC1, TOX1, INCD1, MAG1 * Weapon: The last part was an abbreviation of the receiver the magazine could be used with. Foiche XPL1 S This magazine changed the weapon to deal explosive damage. In-game description Deals 80% damage and jars the target's vision. If a target is killed with explosive ammo, it will prevent them from being revived. Foiche ELEC1 S This magazine changed the weapon to deal electro damage. In-game description Does 90% base damage to normal targets. Does additional 20% base damage to Hardsuits, Turrets, Barricades and players affected by stun, EMP and digi effects. Additionally slows the rotation speed of the Hardsuit for .25 seconds (does not stack). Foiche TOX1 S This magazine changed the weapon to deal toxic damage. In-game description Obscures target's vision. Deals 80% total damage to unaffected targets, and 100% total damage to targets already suffering from toxic effects. Half of the total damage is delivered up front, and the remaining half over several seconds. Foiche INCD1 S This magazine changed the weapon to deal incendiary damage. In-game description Deals 110% total damage. 70% damage up front, and another 40% over several seconds. Foiche MAG1 S This magazine increased the weapon's damage at the cost of increased Spread and decreased Run Speed. In-game Description None available Additional Notes Special ammunition magazines were exclusively available from the Foiche brand. Before the Parity Patch, Special Ammunition could only be rented or came as a component of a pre-made weapon like the Foiche x-2 'Headhunter'. The only other way Special Ammunition could be made permanent was to purchase the First Anniversary Gold or Platinum pack with real money. * Incendiary Ammunition has the letter code 'INCD' in its name. * Explosive Ammunition has the letter code 'XPL' in its name. * Toxic Ammunition has the letter code 'TOX' in its name. * Electronic Ammunition has the letter code 'ELEC' in its name. * Magnum Ammunition has the letter code 'MAG' in its name. References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Ammo Category:Special Ammunition